Return
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Nu is sad about Ragna leaving months ago with no word as to where he has gone and Noel doesn't know how to cheer her up. Hang in there Nu One-Shot Please R


**Return**

* * *

Nu woke up to the images of Ragna leaving. She missed him a lot and felt empty without him there to scold her or be a target of her affections whether he liked it or not. He had been gone for months now and nobody knew where he was.

"Ragna...Nu misses you. Come home." Nu said to a picture of her and Ragna on her night stand. It was taken on Ragna's birthday and had Ragna with his normal scowl on his face and Nu hanging on his back. She missed those days.

"Nu is hungry. Nu guesses she will go make herself a sandwich before going back to bed." She said yawning and shuffling into the kitchen. She walked past the living room and could see Noel sleeping on the couch with the TV on low volume. Nu was glad Noel offered to stay here so she wouldn't be lonely when Ragna left. Nu finished making her food and sat down to watch some TV for a little while before going back to bed. Noel woke up to Nu laughing at an anime on TV.

"Erm...Nu? What are you doing awake at this hour?" Noel asked seeing it was still the middle of the night. Nu looked at Noel and got a sad look in her eyes.

"Nu had a bad dream about when Ragna went away. Nu wants him to come back. Ragna went away months ago and nobody knows where he is. Nu misses Ragna..." She said sadly. Noel wished she could say something reassuring, but the girl was right. Ragna had fallen off the map entirely. He just up and left one day. It couldn't have been for work as he had left his job just before and he had no family to speak of.

"Nu, I'm sure that Ragna had a reason to leave and I am sure he will be back soon. We just have to wait until he does. I know you miss him, I miss him too." Noel said to the girl. Noel was kind of mad at Ragna for leaving Nu like this without a word to anybody.

"But...what if he left because of Nu? What if he got tired of Nu being Nu and just left?" Nu asked Noel in an almost pleading manner. She was really distraught without him here and she was not the normal, cheerful Nu that everyone knew and loved.

"Nu, there is no way that is the case...I think. You just watch, Ragna will be back before you know it and you can glomp him to your heart's content. Just you wait." Noel said trying her best to reassure the girl. Noel nodded sadly and walked back to her room. Noel turned the TV off and just lay there thinking to herself.

"Ragna, please come home. Nu is completely lost without you here."

Nu sat on her bed and looked at her picture some more with memories of her and Ragna flowing into her mind. She got lost in her reminiscing and just sat there not moving and staring into the picture.

"_Ragna! Nu wants you to watch TV with her." Nu yelled while jumping on the sleeping man. Ragna groaned and turned over. He knew he wasn't getting back to sleep now that she wanted something._

"_Alright, fine, just get off me." Ragna said trying to get up from the bed._

"_Carry Nu. Nu wants to be carried like Ragna's princess!" Nu said not getting off of his chest. Ragna stared up at the girl and he just couldn't bring himself to say no to her for some reason._

"_All right, just don't make a habit of this. You got me?" Ragna said while carrying the girl to the living room to sit down and watch some TV. Nu couldn't have been happier._

"Ragna..." Nu said to herself putting down the picture after ending her trip into the past. She missed those days so much. She tried to make herself comfortable in her bed and tried to get back to sleep, but all that she could do was think more of Ragna and when he would be coming home...if he was coming home.

The next morning, she woke up after only getting about an hour of sleep and looked over at her picture.

"Good morning, Ragna." She said as she decided to get out of bed. She was tired, but she wasn't going to be going to sleep again. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and thought she saw Ragna in the mirror behind her. She dropped her toothbrush and spun around.

"Ragna! NU MISSED Y—oh..." Nu was disappointed to find that there was nothing behind her. Just her mind playing tricks on her. Nu went into the living room to go find Noel to try and talk to her again, but found an empty room with a note for Nu.

_**Nu,**_

_**Went out to run some errands. I will be back in a few hours**_

_**Noel**_

_**P.S **_

_**Maybe we should go to the mall later. I think it would be fun for us to get out of the house.**_

Nu put the note on the counter and just shrugged off that last part. She didn't feel like going anywhere. She was already let down once this morning and she was feeling pretty miserable. She went back into the living room after getting some soda to watch a movie on TV.

"Where is Noel? Nu thought she should have been back by now." Nu said to herself seeing that it was already well into the afternoon. She hoped that nothing happened to the blonde.

"Well, Nu is sure she is just running late." She said as she got up to go make herself something to eat. She froze when she felt another presence near her. It felt...familiar.

"Noel, are you here? You can't scare Nu." Nu said loudly. She wandered through the house and looked through all of the rooms. She couldn't find a thing though.

"Nu guesses she was just imagining things." She said as she turned to walk back into the kitchen. She was stopped by running into something sturdy.

"Ow, who put that pole in front of Nu." She said rubbing her nose and looking up. Her face flushed when she saw the one thing she had been hoping to see for a long time.

"RAGNA!" Nu screamed as she jumped at the man. He caught her and set her down. She hugged him and rubbed her face against his cheek and felt happy for the first time in months.

"Ragna, Nu missed you and Noel missed you and Nu thought you left because of her and Nu was sad and Nu was lonely and...and...and..." She was silenced by Ragna placing a finger to her lips and pulling her into a tight hug. He never would have done this before. Not without Nu bugging him about it for endless hours, at least.

"I had a lot of time to think about things, Nu. About what I was confused about and what I should have seen long before now. I'm sorry I left. I was selfish and didn't think about how it would be on you." Ragna said to the girl. Nu was blushing and was just happy to hear his voice again. She had her Ragna back.

"Nu doesn't care. Nu just cares that you are back." Nu said hugging the man tighter. Ragna coughed a bit. He had forgotten how strong this girl was when it came to him. Well at least she was still the same Nu.

"Nu, I'm not ever going to leave again. I promise. I am here to stay and I have only one question for you." Ragna said to the girl. Nu looked up at him curiously until she was surprised by her getting pulled into a deep kiss. She felt like she was dreaming.

"Will you stay with me?" Ragna asked as he pulled away and laughed slightly at the sight of the girl's shocked face.

"OF COURSE RAGNA! NU WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU!" She yelled squeezing him in another bear hug. Ragna smiled and patted the girl on the head.

"I'm home..."

* * *

_**END**_

_**just a short one shot to get back into the swing of writing since I have been gone for awhile. I know I am a bit rusty but I will get back to writing my Nu stories for everyone to enjoy soon enough. Please R&R**_

_**-PhantasmFlash**_


End file.
